Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown
Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown is an animated television special based on the Peanuts comic strip by Charles M. Schulz. It originally aired on CBS on January 28, 1975. Plot When Valentine's Day comes around, all of the Peanuts characters try to seek love. The special begins with Charlie Brown sitting under the mailbox. Lucy asks what he is doing, and he tells her he is waiting for a valentine. She wishes him good luck, and he thanks her. But true to normal, as she walks away, she adds, "You're gonna need it!". Lucy tries to get Schroeder to like her. Sally, thinking that Linus gave her a gift, tries to get him something great so that he will love her, Linus tries to tell his teacher, Miss Othmar, that he loves her, and Charlie Brown desperately wants to get a valentine. In the end, everybody is disappointed, only Charlie Brown is cheered up when he gets a used valentine from Violet the next day, despite Schroeder's reprimanding. Other components include a Valentine's fair, a puppet show from Snoopy (with effects) and the joys and tribulations of homemade valentines. There are also references to romantic literature, infrustration, Linus throws chocolates off a bridge saying, "Elizabeth Barrett Browning" and "How Do I Love Thee?", as he does so. Unbeknownst to Linus, Snoopy and Woodstock are down below, so the chocolates do not go to waste. Voice cast *Duncan Watson – Charlie Brown *Melanie Kohn – Lucy van Pelt *Lynn Mortensen – Sally Brown *Stephen Shea – Linus van Pelt *Linda Ercoli – Violet/Frieda *Greg Felton – Schroeder *Bill Melendez – Snoopy/Woodstock Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Shermy, Patty, 5, and Franklin make brief cameo appearances but are silent. Soundtrack #"Heartburn Waltz" (variation of cue 15) #"Heartburn Waltz" (piano version of cue 15) #"Valentine Interlude #1" #"Linus and Lucy" #"Never Again" #"Sonata No. 10 in G Major, Opus 49, No. 2" (Beethoven) #"Heartburn Waltz" (bossa nova version of cue 15) #"Linus and Lucy" #"Pawpet Overture" #"Freddie's Mood" Theater music #"Heartburn Waltz" (variation of cue 15) #"Never Again" N #"Minuet in G Major, BWV Anh. 116" (Bach) #"Woodstock's Mambo" #"Heartburn Waltz" E #"Jennie L." #"Heartburn Waltz" (variation of cue 15) #"Valentine Interlude #2" #"Heartburn Waltz" N (an entirely different cue than that of #15 above, despite the identical title: a labeling error that is repeated on the two compilation CDs that feature the cues. This one probably has the wrong title, since the many other variations throughout this animated special are versions of cue 15). #"There's Been a Change" (keyboard and guitar version) #"Woodstock's Revenge" #"Charlie Brown's Wake-Up" N (actually another variation of cue 15) #"Heartburn Waltz" (variation of cue 15) #"Freddie's Mood" Theater music Notes *Schroeder calls for Joanne Lansing while passing out valentines. Joanne Lansing is an ink and paint artist who worked on many Peanuts specials from 1972 to 1991.Joanne Lansing on the Internet Movie Database. *After the special first aired, many children sent Charlie Brown valentines out of sympathy, just as they had sent him sweets after It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown was first broadcast. *This special was nominated for the Emmy Award for Outstanding Children's Special (as was It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown). The award went to Yes, Virginia, There Is a Santa Claus, which was directed by Bill Melendez. *At the end credits, puppet caricatures of everyone who worked on the show, including Charles Schulz, Lee Mendelson, Bill Melendez, Vince Guaraldi, John Scott Trotter, the studio crew, and the voice actors are shown. *The scene where children leave to celebrate Valentine's Day appears to be borrowed from another Peanuts special, You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown. However, it's a stock footage. *It was the last special for Stephen Shea as Linus and Lynn Mortensen as Sally. They would be replaced by Liam Martin and Gail M. Davis, respectively. *It was the first special for Duncan Watson as Charlie Brown. *Sally Brown's candy heart is apparently inscribed with Elizabeth Barrett Browning's Sonnet Sonnet Number 43 from the Portuguese. *The abridged and high pitched version of music box dance music is reused from It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown when Snoopy presses the valentine music box. *This is the first time Linus van Pelt says to Charlie Brown, "Happy Valentine's Day, Charlie Brown" at the end of a TV special. Linus says the same thing to his friend at the end of the 2002 TV special A Charlie Brown Valentine. *This is the first special to add the ARP String Ensemble to create the music. Gallery Charlie brown valentine2.jpg Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown.jpg|"You hate yourself in the world and everybody in it!" File:Bemyvalentinecharliebrown.gif|Sally is ineffectual in Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown, even with her brother's help Charlie brown valentine24.jpg Charlie brown valentine34.jpg SnoopyValentine'sDay.png Charlie brown valentine41.jpg Be-my-valentine-charlie-brown.jpg File:BeMyValentineBook.jpg|Book adaptation References External links *''Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/28561-Be-My-Valentine-Charlie-Brown Be My valentine, Charlie Brown on the Big Cartoon Database.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/be-my-valentine-charlie-brown-v4396 Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown on AllMovie.] *[[wikiquote:peanuts#Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown (1975)|Quotations from Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown on Wikiquote.]] es:Es San Valentín, Carlitos Category:TV specials Category:Valentine's Day Category:1975 Category:Emmy Award nominated programs Category:TV specials featuring Violet Gray Category:TV specials featuring Schroeder Category:TV specials featuring Frieda Category:TV specials featuring Sally Brown Category:TV specials featuring Lucy van Pelt Category:TV specials featuring Linus van Pelt Category:TV specials featuring Snoopy Category:TV specials featuring Charlie Brown Category:TV specials featuring Woodstock Category:TV specials featuring 555 95472 Category:TV specials featuring Marcie Category:TV specials featuring Peppermint Patty Category:TV specials featuring Franklin Category:TV specials featuring Shermy Category:TV specials featuring Patty Category:Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown